


Brotherly Love

by TattoedCastielWinchester



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Rape, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoedCastielWinchester/pseuds/TattoedCastielWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dealing with Lucifer in the same vessel as him. It's difficult for Cas to talk to Dean about what's going on. </p><p>(Lucifer!Cas, set around episode 11x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck together

Cas was trying to get accustomed to his older brother using his vessel and having two angels in one body was very...disturbing.

 

_“Cas, I can see how Dean has been looking at you. It's time you tell him how you feel.”_ Lucifer had mentioned this to Cas numerous times, though Cas never answered him. _“Brother, now is not the time to discuss this matter.”_ Cas replied, as calmly as usual _. “But, Cas!” Lucifer whined._ What neither of the brothers realized is that they were going to talk to Dean.

 

“Cas, you were saying?” The older Winchester asked a bit puzzled. “Oh, right, I wanted to take you to dinner, maybe tonight?” Lucifer had pushed his younger bother aside to answer the Winchester. “FINALLY!” Came Sam's voice from the kitchen. Dean's face reddened at his brother's remark and Cas was internally yelling at Lucifer.

 

_“This is a big step, little brother, enjoy how everything goes.”_ Lucifer smirked and reached for Dean's hand. “So, 8 sound nice?” Lucifer flirted. Dean stood speechless, and Sam answered for him. “Yeah, of course, Cas. We'll see you then.” Sam grinned and out poofed Cas.

 

_“Lucifer, how_ _ **could**_ _you?!”_ Cas spat as he shook his head. Lucifer chuckled at his younger brother. _“You fell in love with humanity, little brother. The least I could do was set the two of you up. You've been in love with Dean since you pulled him out of Hell 8 years ago.”_ Lucifer concluded. Cas was dumbfounded, but still stood strong. _“How did you know?”_ Cas asked. _“It's obvious. The sexual tension between you and Dean is over the top.”_ Both angels glanced at the clock. They still had 3 hours. _“Now to make you over, Castiel.”_ The angel then appeared in a Michael Kors.

 

_“Luci!”_ Cas hissed, he hated being in a fancy store. _“Hush, Cassie. I've got a great sense of style and Dean won't be able to keep his hands off you.”_ Cas rolled his eyes as Lucifer ran his hand over a stack of shirts. “Hmm.” The small noise drew some attention to the sassy angel. A sales associate quirked an eyebrow. “You know, trench coats have gone out of style about 4 years ago.” Cas was offended, but Lucifer chuckled. “This old thing?” Lucifer motioned to the trench coat. “It belonged to my younger brother before he died.” That shut up the associate faster than anything. “My apologies and condolences. Are you looking for something in specific?” The young man asked. Lucifer could tell this young man was nervous, but he smiled anyway. “I'm going on a first date, I was hoping you could help me find the best outfit.” The man looked Lucifer over and smiled. “I know the perfect outfit.” Lucifer followed the man to the dressing room and the young man handed Lucifer a white, slim fit, cotton shirt with black fitted jeans. “If you need anything, let me know.” The associate grinned and left Lucifer.  
  
_“Okay this trench coat has to go, Cassie.”_ Lucifer hung the trench coat on the back of the door. _“At least the shirt is white and not black.”_ Cas muttered. Once Lucifer untied Cas's tie he took a minute to look over Cas's vessel. _“Where did you ever find this man?”_ Lucifer asked placing a hand on Jimmy's face. _“It was in his blood. I told him to prove himself, he did. He was a devout Christian with a family, but he chose me over his family.”_ Cas concluded. Lucifer nodded and began to undress and change into the clothes the associate gave him. One look in the mirror was all Lucifer needed. _“How about a blazer and a watch, Cas?”_ Lucifer asked, Cas nodded in return. Once out of the new clothes and back into Cas's old ones, Lucifer grinned. Walking over to the blazers, one caught Cas's eye and he begged Lucifer to get it, that and Cas got to pick out the watch. With the outfit picked out, Lucifer poofed out and back to the bunker. Sam answered the door and grinned.  
  
  


“You're early, Cas.” Sam commented. “It's better to be early for this sort of thing, Sam.” Lucifer commented. Cas was actually pleased at how his older brother was speaking to the younger, but taller, Winchester. “Dean's in his room, probably freaking out over tonight.” Sam mentioned as Lucifer walked into the bunker and down the stairs. “Down the hall, right, Sam?” Lucifer asked. He pulled off Cas better than Cas himself.

 

Lucifer stood in front of the door, the number 11 etched onto the door. The door opened, the older Winchester wearing a half buttoned up shirt and boxer shorts. “Oh, uh, hey Cas! 8 already?” Dean asked. “Not quite. We have an hour until I take you to dinner. Now, may I come in?” Lucifer asked eyeing Dean carefully. Internally, Cas was taking in every perfect detail of Dean. “What's in the bag?” Dean asked as he walked to the bathroom to finish getting dressed. “Oh, uh, my clothes.” This time, the actual Cas spoke.

 

_“You need to let me do this, Cassie. Don't worry I'll let you come back when we come back to the bunker.”_ Lucifer had to reassure Cas and now blow their cover. _“Of course, thank you, Lucifer.”_

 

“You didn't have to go all out for this,Cas.” Dean chuckled as Lucifer leisurely tossed the bag on the bed. “It's just new clothes, Dean. Lucifer laid the trench coat on Dean's bed and unbuttoned his shirt. “Uh, Cas, you forgot your tie.” Dean walked over and untied the blue tie that hung around Cas's neck. Cas's breathing hitched a bit and his face reddened. “Everything alright, Cas?” Dean asked, sliding the tie off of the angel's neck. “Of course, Dean.” Lucifer grinned. “Mind if I get ready for our date?” Dean was already flustered, nodded and left the room.

 

_“See, Cassie, Dean's just as nervous as you.”_ Lucifer whispered as the angel changed into the new clothes. The shirt fit perfectly and the jeans showed off everything that it needed to. Lucifer picked up the tie and looked in the mirror. _“You don't need to put that old thing on, Lucifer.”_ Cas commented. Lucifer nodded and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt just above the elbows. Lucifer opted to keep the blazer off for now as he fastened his watch on. Once finished getting dressed, Lucifer waled out of Dean's room and joined him in the kitchen.

 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. “So handsome, shall we leave?” Lucifer cooed. Dean could feel a twitch in his own pants as he looked back at Cas. “Su-Sure.” Dean stuttered and Lucifer let go of Dean smiling. “You look stunning, Cas.” Dean murmured running a hand over the collar of Cas's shirt. “Shall we take, Baby?” Dean asked, Cas nodded in return. “Don't wait up, Sammy!” Dean called leading Cas out of the bunker.

 

At the impala, Dean unlocked and opened Cas's door for him. “Why thank you, Dean.” A flash of a grin and reddening on Dean cheeks. “So perfect.” Dean walked around to the driver's side and got in. “So where are we going, Cas?” Dean asked, fumbling with starting the impala. “Cawker City. Corner Bar and Grill” Lucifer spoke.

 

_“Really, brother. We can take Dean somewhere better than a bar and grill.”_ Cas remarked. _“Ah, but alcohol loosens Dean up, which will come in handy later.”_

 

“So, Cas. When did you..uh, understand your feelings?” Dean asked. “I really don't remember. But, it could have been when you and Sam were working the case about Fred.” Lucifer commented. “I remember that case. You were acting weird, but we later found out it was because of Naomi.” Lucifer nodded along and took Dean's hand in his. “I'm glad I pulled you out of Hell, Dean.”

 

Once at the restaurant, Dean got out and walked around to let Cas out of the impala. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas spoke. He had regained control, though it wouldn't be for long. “Dean, I must tell you something before we get inside.” Cas felt frantic, but his voice was calm. “You see-,” Lucifer had taken over. “I have never loved you more than I do now.” Lucifer concluded. “I love you,too, Cas.” Dean replied and opened the door for the angel to walk in. Cas wanted to scream at Lucifer for cutting him off, but the true identity would be revealed soon.

 

“So, you want a burger and fries with a beer?” Lucifer asked coyly, his eyes giving off a sparkle. “You sure you’re okay Cas? You never flirt with me.” Dean squinted and eyed Cas carefully.“Yeah, I have.” Lucifer replied.“You’re not my Cas!” “Bravo, Winchester.” Lucifer hissed. “You see. Cas let me take over this wonderful body so I can defeat the darkness.” Lucifer cooed. “But don't worry, Cassie here really does love you.” “Then let me talk to him you son of a bitch!” Dean slammed his fist on the table causing people to look straight at them. Dean lowered his voice. “Cas, I know you're in there. Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong or why you said yes, but if you're in there and you can hear me, you'll know how to convince me.” Dean concluded. Cas was allowed to speak and in one swift movement Cas pulled Dean beside him. “Dean, this is me. I am the angel who raised you from perdition.” Dean cupped Cas's cheek and slowly began to kiss him. Dean hoped it was Cas he was kissing, he prayed it was him. Cas held onto Dean, tears falling, tears of joy and relief. Now, Lucifer needed to find a vessel strong enough to hold him to allow his brother and Dean to be happy together.

  
_“So brother, are you going in search of a new vessel?”_ Cas asked. _“Actually, yes, Castiel. It's been real, brother.”_

 

A big flash of light left Cas and he blinked looking in Dean's eyes. “Hello, Dean.” Dean gasped and hugged Cas tightly. “You're back!” Dean exclaimed. Cas nodded holding onto Dean. “So who was the angel?” Dean asked. “The.. My brother, Lucifer.” Cas mumbled. “Lucifer?!” Dean was shocked, but could understand. “Yeah, the clothes should have gave it away, but they fit you in all the right places.” Cas blushed at the comment. “Should we get our food to go?” Cas asked curiously. “Yeah, I think hanging out in my room would be best for the night.” Dean called over the waitress and asked if they could get everything to go. Of course the young girl had to write her number on Dean's hand. Dean shrugged it off and took Cas's hand leading him back to the impala.

 


	2. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows something is up with Cas, but he can't figure it out

“Dean, you are such a righteous man.” Cas grinned. “Yeah, you're my Cas.” Dean replied tilting Cas's chin up and kissing him gently. Cas broke the kiss and looked into the beautiful, emerald eyes in front of him. “Can we go home now, Dean?” Cas asked. “Of course we can. Knowing Sam he may up waiting for us.” Cas smirked. “I have an idea, Dean.” Cas pulled Dean close to him and whispered his plan in the older Winchester's ear. “Oh, that is perfect,Cas!” Dean opened Cas's door and smiled. “Best idea to fool Sammy.”

 

Back at the bunker, Sam was sitting in the War Room going through the most recent case that he heard over the police blotter. The door opened and slammed against the wall. Sam jumped at the sudden noise, something he should have been use to with Dean's drunken rages, but he was startled none the less. It took Sam almost 3 seconds to jump up with a gun at the ready.

 

Dean was almost done unbuttoning Cas's shirt when Sam rolled his eyes. “Get a room you two!” Sam laughed, lowering his gun and walked back to the war room. “Damn, he was already onto us, Cas.” Dean chuckled, running a finger down Cas's chest. A small whine came from Cas, but none the less Cas buttoned his shirt back up.

“So what do you got, Sammy?” Dean asked walking to the fridge. “Well, apparently, someone said yes to Lucifer.” Cas's eyes widened. He was the one who brought his brother to Earth and Lucifer had found a vessel fairly quick. “Does it say the name of the vessel?” Cas asked quietly. “Not yest, Cas. But how could he even get back to Earth since he was in the Cage?” Sam asked looking at Cas. “What happened to the trench coat?” Sam examined Cas carefully. “This is Michael Kors.” Sam shook his head. “Since when do you wear stuff like this?” Sam kept questioning. “I said yes to Lucifer.” Cas muttered. Dean strode across the room and stood between Sam and Cas.

 

“You knew?!” Sam spoke furiously. “This is a _huge_ mistake! Cas, you allowed _Lucifer_ to walk the Earth--” “To defeat the Darkness, Sam!” Dean interrupted “Cas has been breaking his _back_ for us all these years and the guy never gets a thank you!” Dean almost broke down. He had the love of his life and at the moment his brother was questioning Cas's loyalty. “Alright, explain all of it to me.” Sam had calmed down, but he still had his fists clenched at his side. “When were in the cage,” Cas began, he recalled the moment Lucifer was about to kill him.

 

 _“Last words?” “Can you really beat her?”_ Cas asked _“I can.” “Then, yes.”_ Sam stood speechless. “He had to say yes to defend us.” Dean murmured walking over to his brother. “And when did you figure out Cas wasn't Cas.” Dean rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “When Cas- I mean Lucifer knew exactly what I wanted to eat and the flirting gave him away.” Sam glanced at Cas. Lucifer definitely knew how to make Castiel even more attractive. “ungh.” The small noise made Dean look at his brother. “Something wrong, Sammy?” “Uh, no. I'm going to finish up with this case. I'll brief the two of you tomorrow, okay?” Sam replied. Dean nodded and the taller of the two brothers, gathered his laptop and went off to his room.

 

“I think Sam just got turned on seeing you, Cas.” Dean joked. Cas tilted his head at Dean and smiled. “I think he was.” Cas replied honestly. “Well...” Dean trailed off and Cas chuckled. “I'm yours, Dean.” Cas stayed close to Dean. It wasn't soon before Dean picked the small angel up and carried him to their room.

 

“Are we doing anything, Dean?” Cas asked yawning. “Tired, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas nodded sleepily. “My little angel.” Cas laid back on the bed and Dean chuckled. “Let me get you out of those clothes, Cassie.” Dean sat on the bed and took the blazer off Cas, he then unbuttoned Cas's shirt. Once the blazer and jacket were hung up, Cas looked at Dean, watching as he took off his layers. “You okay, Cas?” Dean asked. “Yeah, just waiting for you to come to bed.” Cas smiled sleepily. Dean padded over to the bed and smiled. He unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them, joining Cas in the queen-sized bed.

 


	3. Castiel's New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is jealous of Dean and Cas, but Cas has something up his sleeve

 

Sam walked into Dean's bedroom the next morning unannounced. He was originally go to scare the couple, but Sam smiled seeing Dean and Cas curled up with each other. Sam couldn't stop smiling, he left quietly and made breakfast for the three of them.

 

“Cas, you smell that?” Dean mumbled petting Cas's hair. “Mhm.” Cas hummed. “Shall we go to the kitchen and eat, Dean?” Cas managed to speak. “Five more minutes, Cas.” Dean smiled and opened his eyes, seeing his angel contently snuggled into his chest.

 

Faint footsteps could be heard down the hall and Cas opened an eye to look up at Dean. “Is it Sam?” Cas asked quietly. “Hey, guys. I made some breakfast. Figured you two were hungry since you didn't eat much last night.” Sam finished. Cas sat up, the blankets falling to his hips. “I know I can eat.” Cas remarked.

 

Dean groaned and pulled the blankets over him. “It's already been 15 minutes and 37 seconds, Dean.” Cas added. He straddled the lump of blankets, forgetting that Sam was there. “Come on, Dean. There's lots of food waiting for us.” Sam's eyes were fixed on the bedroom wall, as not to look at Castiel hovering over his brother. “Cas, I'll, uh, meet you in the kitchen.” Sam stuttered. Cas looked at the young Winchester. “I'll join you.” Cas grabbed one of Dean's shirts and following Sam to the kitchen. “That's so much food, Sam. You didn't have.” Cas grinned and hugged Sam. A whimper came from low in Sam's throat. He then wrapped his arm around Cas's back and chuckled trying to take his mind off things. “Dig in!” Sam watched the angel sit on the counter with a plate of pancakes.

 

Dean shuffled in and grinned at the sight of his beloved enjoying the sweet and savory pancakes his younger brother prepared. “Nice job, Sammy.” Dean yawned as he sat at the table. “So, Sammy, what's the case?” Dean asked picking up a piece of bacon and biting into it. “Oh, uh, I'll wait til after your fully awake, Dean.” Sam retorted staring into his coffee. Dean nodded in reply and Cas felt something was up. “Samuel, can I speak to you? In private?”

 

Cas left the kitchen, his words hanging in the air. Sam set his coffee down and followed Cas moments later. “What's up, Cas? Is something wrong?” Sam asked, a little nervous. “Sam,” Cas began. “Are you developing emotions towards me?” Cas asked deadpanned. Sam took a moment to remember what Cas was saying. His eyes had drifted to Cas's feet, then to his groin, his torso and the finally to Cas's eyes. Cas squinted. “Sam!” Dean called, appearing in the hallway. “Dean, I need to talk with your brother. We won't be long.” Dean shuffled back into the kitchen and Cas stepped forward; a little too close for comfort. “Cas.” Sam breathed. He could smell a mix of him and Dean, a scent Sam was use to. “I can sense what's wrong, we can talk or act on it.” Sam tensed at Cas's words. This was Castiel, a different Castiel after he said yes to Lucifer. “I think having Lucifer in your vessel changed you.” Sam whispered enticingly. A hum escaped Cas's lips. “I have a brother you'll love.” Cas kissed the young Winchester's cheek and strutted into the kitchen taking his place on Dean's lap.

 

It may have created a knot in Sam's stomach seeing Cas with his brother, but apparently Cas had someone for him. “A brother you say.” Cas grinned. “Yeah the easiest way to get him here is with sweets!” “Oh, no, Cas! We're not having Gabriel, here, too.” Sam grinned hearing his brother complain. “So any type of sweets?” “Well actually, remember when you summoned Balthazar?” Sam nodded. “Sam concept, just have sweets on hand.” Sam started bouncing on his toes hoping Dean would get the ingredients for him. “Alright! I'll do it, just don't bounce out of your shoes, Sammy.”

 

Dean tapped Cas's hip, he rose and kissed Dean's hand. “My love.” Cas acknowledged. Dean grinned, cupped Cas's cheek and kissed him gently. “I'll be back, Cassie.” Dean smirked and in return Castiel blushed. After Dean left Cas smiled at Sam and cleaned up the rest of breakfast. “Sam, if you don't mind, I'm going to shower.” Cas grinned and left Sam to fantasize about that.

 


	4. Summoning of the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas continues sending mix signals to Sam, but once Gabriel appears, Sam starts falling for him

Sam was in the war room by the time Cas came back dressed in jeans, Dean's black shirt and his red button down.

Sam was researching angelic-human relationships, but he turned up with nothing at every turn. “Sam?” Cas asked walking up behind Sam and leaning over his shoulder to see what the young Winchester was researching. “How come there's nothing on angelic-human relationships?” Sam asked. Cas hummed lightly trying to fake an answer. “No one believes that angels and humans can fall in love.” Cas was right, no one did believed it. Sam looked over his shoulder at the angel and groaned. “You just _had_ to wear that combination of clothing, didn't you, Cas?” Sam hissed. Cas spun the chair and knelt down to look into Sam's hazel eyes. “Well, Dean isn't around,” Cas started. Sam thought for a moment and stood up, towering over the the small angel. He gave Castiel a small smile, held his hand out and walked with the angel to his room.

 

“Sam.” Cas stated as the tall Winchester pushed his bed out of the way. “I want your help with the sigils and...” Sam trailed off as Cas grinned at him. “I'll get the candles from Dean's room.” Cas commented. Sam pulled a piece of chalk off the dresser; Cas poofed and reappeared with four candles. Sam had finished the summoning circle and the sigils after Cas had shown him. Cas then placed the candles at the four quadrants.

Dean had returned while the angel helped Sam draw the sigils inside the circle. “Got the ingredients.” Dean spoke, startling Sam from the small moment him and Cas were having. “And I got a bowl for all of this.” Sam stood up, pink tinging his cheeks. “Thanks, Dean.” Sam said grabbing the bowl and ingredients. He set the bowl in front of the summoning circle, lit a match and dropped it in the bowl;Cas gripped Dean's hand.

Once the smoke cleared, a golden haired angel stood before them. “So, why do the Winchesters need _my_ help?” Gabriel asked looking from Dean to Sam and to Castiel. “And why's feather butt here?” Gabriel retorted. Cas stepped forward letting go of Dean's hand long enough to whisper what he had in mind. “That's gonna cost ya, Cassie.” Sam handed Gabriel a candy bar and gave him a small smile. “For me?” Gabriel was stunned. “No one has ever done anything for me before.” Sam smiled and stepped closer toward the archangel.

Dean rolled his eyes at the gesture and Cas smirked. “We'll leave you two alone.” Cas whispered as he and Dean padded out of the room.

Gabriel stepped out of the circle and he eyed the taller Winchester. “So, Cassie tells me that you need help with your emotions.” Gabriel spoke amorously. Sam felt a tightening in his stomach as the smaller angel wrapped his arms around Sam smiling. “Too much, Moose?” Gabriel smirked, though he knew moving away would reveal that Sam was thoroughly enjoying being this close to the archangel. “Uh, Gabe, can uh,” Sam muttered turning red. “I could let you go and help you with your problem.” Gabriel teased. “Case first, sex later.” Sam leaned down and kissed the archangel gently. “Promise?” Gabriel smirked and jumped on Sam's back. “To the war room!” Sam chuckled, held onto the archangel's legs and walked down the hall with the cute archangel attached to him.

 

Dean and Cas were shuffling through the papers when Sam cleared his throat to alert the couple that him and Gabriel were there. “Oh, hey, Sammy.” Dean grinned. Gabriel hopped off of Sam's back and rounded the table to see what the case was about. Dean eyed Sam and tilted his head to the hall. Sam gave Gabriel a small smile and stepped into the hall with his brother.

 

“So?” Dean asked “So, what, Dean?” Sam questioned. “You and Gabriel.” Dean pushed. “We kissed, once.” Dean started giggling and Sam shook his head, walking back into the war room.  
  
“So, where do we stand on this case, Cassie?” Sam asked standing between the angels. Gabe smirked and grabbed Sam's ass. Sam could hear Cas sigh heavily and Dean chuckling. “Hands off my brother, Gabriel.” Gabriel dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes at the older Winchester. “Gabriel.” Castiel began. “I know, case first.” He hoisted himself on the table and read through the papers while eating a candy bar. “So, says here that people are having their blood drained.” “vampire.” Dean tossed the paper and looked at Sam. “Simple hunt, we should be home in a week.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Investigating the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go off to hunt a vampire, but something arises

Dean and Sam walked out of their respective rooms carrying a duffle bag of clothes and other essentials. Gabriel and Cas were in the library, Cas reading and Gabriel flipping through a porno magazine. Sam shook his head at Gabriel and walked over to Cas. “Keep an eye on him for me, Cas?” Sam whispered and smiled a bit. “Of course, Sam. Though, breaking him away from the skin magazine may be a little hard.” Cas concluded looking over at his brother. “I know, Cas.” Sam shrugged and hugged the angel. “Gabriel, Dean and I are heading out.” Sam spoke. He wanted to those golden eyes before he left, but sadly, Gabriel just waved, his eyes transfixed on the woman in the magazine. Sam's heart dropped as he walked out and ran into his brother. “Oh, sorry, Dean.” Sam mumbled pushing past him. “Sammy!” Dean called as he followed his brother. “Sam, what's wrong?” Dean asked grabbing his brother's shoulder. Sam couldn't face his brother, the tears were blocking his vision. “Let's just get this case over with, Dean.” Sam snapped. Dean let go of his brother's shoulder and left the question alone. Internally, Sam was yelling at himself for falling in love with the sex crazed arch-angel. Little did Sam know, Gabriel was really looking at a picture of Sam and used the porno mag to cover it up.

 

It was almost 19 hours before the boys got to Glendale, Arizona. Dean pulled into the Super8 and turned the impala off. “Alright, Sammy, time for check in.” Sam looked at his brother for a second before getting out and leaning against the hood of the impala. Dean came back with the keys to the room and tossed one to Sam. “So we suit up, talk to the family, then find and kill the son of a bitch. Then, we'll be back to our angels.” Dean grinned. Sam shook his head and slung his duffel over his shoulder.

  


The room had two queen-sized beds, a mini fridge, and more amenities. Sam took the bed closest to the bathroom and tossed his bag on the bed. “Dean, can-can I talk to you?” Sam stuttered. He never talked to his brother about relationships or anything. “Yeah, what's up, Sammy?” Dean stood by the counter in the kitchen area and Sam sat on his bed. At first, Sam had his hands folded as if he was praying, then he looked up at his brother, tears threatening to spill. “Sam...” dean rushed to his brother and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “It's okay, just tell me what's going on and what is going on in your head.” Sam took some calming breaths as he looked in his brother's eyes. “How can you fall in love with someone who continuously looks at other naked people?” Dean knew what Sam was saying as her got up and sat beside his brother. “Look, Sammy, stuff like that shouldn't prevent how you love someone. Falling in love is _way_ better when the both of you are able to see someone else naked; like in porn, and still love the person your with. Porn and porno mags are just fantasies. They don't ever live up to the expectations you want for your significant other, I should know. Who in the world could love a man who has been dragged to hell, with daddy issues and _still_ blames himself for not protecting his brother enough?” A small gasp left Sam's lips, it was shock. “Dean, you don't need to blame yourself for everything that has happened to me. Every woman I've been with has died!” Sam felt rage and sadness seep into voice. “Jess, Sarah,Ruby! All dead,Dean!” Sam shook, but only slightly, he was remembering seeing these beautiful women who he loved, die.

Dean mumbled something under his breath and in popped Cas with Gabriel. “You called, Dean?” Sam knew that it was Cas, he wanted to tell Dean to send him back to the bunker, but the next voice threw him for a loop. Sam knew the scent of Gabriel already, though he dare not look up. “Sam?” Gabriel whispered.. He was being sincere and concerned.”Hey, talk to me.” Cas poofed him and Dean out of the room. “Sammy, honey, talk to me.” Gabriel was pulling Sam onto his lap and Sam sobbed into Gabriel's shirt. Once Sam calmed and quieted he explained what was wrong. “Oh, Sammy.” Gabriel slowly kissed the young Winchester, pulling gently on the collar of his shirt. Sam relaxed, he found someone who he really loved. The small break in the kiss and both breathing heavy to catch their breath. “I-- I need to get to the family, Dean's at the crime scene. Or so I hope.” Sam smirked and kissed Gabriel one last time before stripping down to his boxers. Sam could feel Gabriel's eyes fixed on him. “I know you see what you like, Gabriel.” Sam turned and faced the archangel. “Please, Sam.” Gabriel begged. “Soon, I really need to go interview the family. You can come with me.” Sm held a hand out to Gabriel helping him to his feet. “Now if I can get finished getting dressed, I can get you into a suit.” Gabriel laughed, snapped his fingers and a suit appeared on his body, his hair slicked back. “Gabriel, you little shit!” Sam covered his eyes and walked to the door shaking his head. “Ah, c'mon, Sammy!” Gabriel pouted. Sam dropped his hand, glanced over his shoulder and looked at the archangel. “Case, witnesses, family.” Sam repeated, he dug out the impala keys from the side table.

 

Once outside, Sam opened Gabriel's door. The archangel smiled and pulled Sam down to his level. “You know I love you, right, Sam?” Gabriel asked? Sam nodded and kissed the tip of the angel's nose. Sam shut the door, rounded the impala, got in and started the car; he backed out and drove to the address Dean left him. Sam was hoping to focus on the case, but Gabriel had other plans. “Sammy.”Gabriel took the young hunter's hand, this was different to Sam. He was very use to having classic rock playing and discussing strategy with Dean. He had an archangel beside him, nothing was out of place. The golden hair angel smiled, squeezed Sam's hand and kissed his cheek. “You and your brother have been saving people for over 10 years.” Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand and smiled. “What's your point Gabriel?” “You've saved thousands, fallen in love..” The archangel choked up and stared at his feet. “You chose me over any woman.” Gabriel whispered.

 

Sam took Gabriel's hand and walked up to the door. A young man opened the door, “Can I help you?” He asked looking from Sam to Gabriel. “FBI, sir. I'm agent Ackles and this Agent Collins.” Both the men flashed the fake badges and the man stepped aside. Sam and Gabriel entered and Gabriel excused himself to snoop around.”So can you tell me if Trace had any enemies?” Sam asked. He went through the rest of the usual questions, Gabriel returned and took a seat beside Sam. “Thank you for your time.” Sam stood up and Gabriel almost pouted; instead he rose to his feet and followed Sam out.

 

“So, everything was normal at the house.” Sam said. “So, case solved and sweets?” Gabriel snapped up a candy bar.” Sam sighed. “You and your sweets.” He shook his head as the arch angel wrapped his arms around Sam. “Yes, Gabriel?” Sam questioned. “Now?” Gabriel asked. “When we get back to the motel, Gabriel. And no pouting!” Sam chuckled. “Too late!” Gabe responded crossing his arms and refusing to get in the impala. “One kiss, then we have to get back to the motel, my angel.” Sam smiled and looked down at the archangel. He spun the angel in front of him and leaned against the car; the archangel dazed. “C'mon, Gabriel, I know you've kissed other humans before.” Sam smirked and pulled him closer. “Now, now, Gabriel.” Sam sat on the hood of the impala and slowly kissed Gabriel, tangling his fingers in golden locks.

 

Within seconds, Gabriel got him, Sam and the impala back to the motel. Sam picked Gabriel up, unlocked the door and shuffled backwards to the bed he was sharing with Gabriel. He sat the trickster down and unbuttoned his shirt. Sam was lost in the golden eyes in front of him, he straddled the archangel's legs and pushed him back leaning into the kiss. “I love when you take control like this, Sammy.” Gabriel chuckled wrapping his arms around the Winchester. “Ya know, Sammy, I can get use to this.” Gabriel chuckled, the door swung open and in walked Cas and Dean. “Woah!” Cas exclaimed seeing his brother and Sam entangled with each other. Sam looked over at the doorway and sighed. “Maybe another time, my angel.” Sam kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose and held onto Gabriel. “Can't wait.” Gabriel smiled, looked over to his younger brother. “Cassie!” He grinned. “So you guys checked out the crime scene?” Sam asked, Dean turned red and both Sam and Gabriel started laughing. “You did and you won't let us have like 2 hours.” “More like 5, Sammy.” Gabe interrupted. “Well, I spoke to the family and nothing is out of the ordinary.” Sam sat on the edge of the bed, Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at his brother. “I take it the two of you never even visited the crime scene.” Sam sighed and grabbed his suit jacket. “C'mon, Gabriel, we'll do the hard work.” Sam slung the jacket over his shoulder, walked by Dean and Cas, then finally got to the impala. Dean was protesting that his brother should stay and he would go. “So, now what, big boy?” Gabriel chuckled. Sam was obviously stressed out and Gabriel wanted to help out the Winchester in any way he could. “Come on, Sam, I know a place to unwind.” “Though, I would  _ love  _ for you to take me here and now Gabriel, we do have to visit the crime scene. We can book a hotel room tonight, so Dean and Cas can sort themselves out.” Sam replied. The trickster looked in Sam's eyes and smiled. “Anything for you, Sammy.”

 

Gabriel wanted to keep Sam distracted so he kept sliding his hand up and down Sam’s thigh. The Winchester eyed the trickster and smiled. “We’ll make it quick, my angel.” Gabriel gently kissed Sam’s cheek. The two stepped out of the impala once they got to the crime scene.

Inside was still a bloody mess, Sam went about the usual and Gabriel was eyeing the untouched white, leather couch. “Samuel.” Gabriel nodded to the couch. “Now?” Sam questioned, pulling Gabriel close to him. “Hmm, maybe.” Gabriel hummed. Sam chuckled, walked over to the couch and pulled Gabriel on his lap. A crash of lips, tugging of hair and clothes thrown about. Sam looked into the golden eyes beneath him, a haze around everything else. “Samuel, please.” Gabriel begged. Sam trailed kisses down Gabriel’s neck, then chest. “Oh for my Father’s sake, SAMUEL!” Gabriel pushed Sam backward, against the couch and slid a hand under his lower back.

 

Hours later,the couple was somehow dressed in each others clothes. “Uh, we should get back.” Sam blushed and stood, taking Gabriel’s hand in his. “Quick way?” Gabriel asked quirking an eyebrow. “Please?” Sam whispered. They left the crime scene and Gabriel laid his hand on the impala snapping them back to the motel.


	6. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast becomes sultry when the brother's know how to turn the angels on

They slipped inside trying not to wake Dean and Cas, but they were waiting for them. “Well, Hiya, Sammy!” Dean chuckled. “You’re wearing Gabriel’s shirt.” Dean was grinning from ear to ear. “You two finally had sex.” Cas was chuckling causing his brother to turn a shade of pink. “Yes, and now we’re both tired.” Sam walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers. Sam stripped down to his boxers and helped Gabriel. The archangel smiled sleepily and laid on the bed, ushering Sam to join him. The bed was very welcoming to young hunter as he settled next to Gabriel, instinctively he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. Dean and Cas took the other bed, but Dean looked over to Sam. “Hey Sammy?” Dean whispered. “Yeah, Dean?” “Were you and Gabriel the reason for the lightning storm?” Sam chuckled. “Yes, Dean. It was pretty electrifying to say the least.”

 

It was within minutes that the brothers fell asleep, their angels asleep beside them. Sam awoke to a rustle of feathers and four pairs of golden wings wrapping around him, “So soft.” Sam whispered running his fingers over the feathers. “Mmmm,Sammy.” Gabriel muttered. Sam smiled and kissed his angel’s head. “A beautiful archangel.” Sam whispered closing his eyes once more.

 

Sunlight drifted in through the blinds in the motel room. The smell of bacon,eggs and pancakes wafted through the room awakening the Winchesters. “Mm, something smells delicious.” Sam commented propping himself up on his side. He smiled at his archangel, golden hair falling to his ears and a smile on his face. “It was really Cassie’s idea.” Gabriel admitted. “I couldn’t think of this alone. Gabriel blushed, Sam got up and walked over to the smaller angel. “Did you know everytime you blush, the more I find you adorable?” Sam asked. Gabriel tried to hide his face, but failed. “Awww, my archangel.” Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s collarbone. Cas chuckled and walked over to Dean to kiss him good morning. “So when’s breakfast, brother?” Cas asked settling on Dean’s lap. “Don’t need to turn my brother on before breakfast, Castiel. I also don’t need Gabriel’s hard work going to waste.” Sam smirked caressing Gabriel’s chest. “Same goes to you, Samuel.” Cas commented noticing Gabriel had fallen against Sam’s body. “Food first, Sex later.” “But, Sammy!!” Gabriel protested, he was all too eager to toss the food onto a plate and slam Sam onto the table. “Gabriel, brother, I can hear your sexual thoughts.” Gabriel turned into Sam hiding himself in the moose’s skin. “Nice try, Gabriel, my angel, but you need to finish the eggs so we can eat.” Sam grinned and picked the archangel up. “One kiss?” Gabriel pleaded. Sam sat the archangel on the counter and kissed him slowly, trailing his fingers over the angel’s hips. “More later, Gabriel.” Sam spoke breaking the kiss. Gabriel turned his attention back to the eggs, but Sam wasn’t going to stop bothering him. Gentle kisses to the archangel’s shoulder sent electricity through the archangel. “Sammy!” Gabriel pleaded. “I really need to finish this.” Sam hummed for a second ad released the angel. “Might need to take care of you after breakfast.” Sam whispered as Gabriel turned a light shade of red. Gabriel could have let the eggs burn and fuck Sam there on the counter, but… the brothers of each were watching. 

 

Sam walked to table and Dean looked in his brother’s eyes. Sam rolled his eyes momentarily, but Dean looked up at him with the mom look. “What, Gabriel deserves to be teased. You know how hard it was to drive with his hands all over me?” Sam responded. Dean gave him the  _ I know exactly what you mean _ look as he stroked Cas’s hip. “Breakfast is done!” Gabriel smiled snapping up plates and walking them to the table. “Looks delicious, angel.” Sam pulled the archangel on his lap, smiled and kissed his neck causing heat to rise in the older angel’s face. Dean took a bite off the bacon and leaned against Cas to grab the orange juice, Sam chuckled at Cas’s reaction and soon the brothers were purposely doing things to turn their angels on. Wings emerge and Sam chuckles. “You know, angels, it’s bad when I know that stroking your wings can and will send you over the edge, Gabriel.” 

 

A swift movement and Sam was pinned to the nearby wall. “Oh not in front of our brothers, Gabriel.” Sam trailed a hand up Gabriel’s shirt lightly caressing the pink nipples and feeling them harden under his fingers. “Hey, uh, Dean. Gabriel and I are going to check into another room. Have some fun while we’re gone.” Sam slid from under Gabriel and ran to the door knowing the archangel would pin him to the ground the minute he stopped running. Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cas and within seconds the two were tangled in each other.

 


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to ask Lucifer an important question

Meanwhile, Sam was fumbling with the key the clerk gave him and a very anxious Gabriel was nipping at Sam’s neck. “Sammy, please get the door open. Oh fuck it.” Gabriel snapped them inside and pushed Sam on the bed. “You’re going to pay for your earlier antics, Winchester.” Sam got the breath knocked out of by how hard Gabriel had thrown him. “God, you’re a dick, Gabriel.” Gabriel smirked at the taller man below him. “Hmm, using my Father’s name in vain and calling me a dick” Gabriel hummed and bit the sensitive part of Sam’s neck receiving a glorious moan in return. Soon enough the two were stripped down to nothing. Gabriel had already seen Sam naked once before and he looked down at the beautiful sight before him.  
It was two hours later when the lightning outside finally settled. “Fuck, Gabriel.” Sam was looking at the hickeys and bruises that now adorn his tanned skin. “Sorry, bucko, but you deserved it.” Gabriel grinned and ran his fingers down Sam’s chest. “So toned and perfect.” Gabriel yawned. “You caused such a storm out there Gabriel, people are going to start to wonder.”

Sam and Gabriel had already been together for 3 years when he finally bought a ring for Gabriel. Dean, was planning the wedding and Sam asked Cas if he could marry Gabriel. Cas told Sam he’d have to ask another archangel. “But the only archangels alive are Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer.” Sam paced. “Well, we have the rings. We can always ask Michael or Lucifer.” Dean added. “LUCIFER?! You’ve got to be kidding me. He’ll never let me marry his brother.” Sam groaned. “It was bad enough being in the cage with him. Being there for more than 10 minute scares me.” Sam admitted. “We’ll go with you.” Cas stood beside Sam and squeezed his shoulder. “Lucifer will say yes. You’re marrying our brother.” Cas added. Dean grabbed the rings from the lock box and they walked to the table. Dean set the rings down on the table and focused on the wall in front of him. With his arm outstretched Dean uttered the words to open the cage. “Bvtmon Tabges Babalon.” The wall cracked open and team free will stepped into hell.

They were in front of the cage, Lucifer grinned wickedly looking at Sam. “Sammy, my boy, coming back to me already?” Lucifer taunted, leaning against the bars of the cage. The way Lucifer was standing was enough to turn Sam on. One of the memories wanted to forget, but couldn’t. “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Lucifer swayed his hips keeping Sam mesmerized. “Sam!” Cas interrupted his thoughts. “Right, I’ve come to ask you for Gabriel’s hand in marriage.” “Just his hand?” Lucifer questioned, then chuckled. “Yes, you have my blessing, Samuel.” Sam walked closer to the cage and smirked at Lucifer. “I want you to be there at our wedding, Luci.” Sam looked in Lucifer’s blue eyes. “Swear to it, Samuel?”Sam grinned wide. “Of course. Gabriel and I will come get you ourselves.” Sam pulled Lucifer against the bars and whispered. “This will be a big thing, no screwing it up, Lucifer.” Sam threatened. He let go of the devil and joined his brother and Cas. “Until then, Lucifer.” The boys walked through the portal and appeared back at the bunker.

 

 

“Do either of you know  _ where _ Gabriel has been hiding?” Sam asked. It was true, Sam hadn’t seen his trickster in a few months. More or less, the two agreed on Gabriel taking a much needed vacation, but Sam still worried. “Call him, Sammy. He must miss hearing your voice.” Dean chuckled and walked with Cas to their bedroom. 

Sam took a moment, then he walked to his own room and rummaged for his phone. Sam sat on the edge of his bed, scrolling through his phone and hit the send button when he found Gabriel. His heart was beating pretty fast, he was sure he didn’t even hear the archangel on the other end. “Hey, Sammy.” The archangel chirped. “I miss you like crazy and I’m coming home early, alright?” Sam was grinning now. “How soon, my angel?” It was the nickname Sam called Gabriel from the beginning. “10 minutes?” Gabriel asked. “My room.” Sam breathed. It had been months since the two had even seen each other let alone ever have sex. “Make it 15, Samoose. I need to pick you up a little something for dealing with my absence.” Gabriel replies. “Alright, 15 minutes. I love you, Gabriel.” “I love you,too, Samuel.” The call ended and Sam almost bolted from his room and prayed Dean and Cas were clothed.

 

“DEAN!” Sam called stopping outside the door. “What, Sammy?” Dean called almost breathless. “Quit having sex and let me in.” Sam groaned irritated. A shuffling and a messy haired Dean opened the door. “What couldn’t wait 15 minutes, Sam?” “Cause in 15 minutes a lightning storm may happen.” Sam grinned and eyed his brother. Dean’s expression changed. “You gonna ask him tonight?” Dean asked. “Yeah, think you and Cas can handle making a romantic dinner?” Sam pushed “Of course;” Came the calm angel’s voice. “Anything for my brother and brother-in-law. The rings on Dean and Cas’s fingers glistened, Sam smiled and winked. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Sam walked off humming  _ Sugar, Sugar _ . Sam pushed the door open to his room and could have screamed in delight. 

 

“Hiya, Sammy.” Gabriel looked at amazing as he always did. Sam strolled over and knelt down placing his hands on the trickster’s thighs. “I missed you so much, Gabriel.” Sam looked up at the golden haired angel. “Come here, you big moose.” Gabriel chuckled and the two were slowly kissing. Hands rediscovering each other’s body, beauty and grace in front of them. “I’m planning a dinner for us.” Sam whispered. “Mmm, let me guess, the newlyweds are cooking.” Gabriel was right, but Sam wasn’t going to tell him just yet. “Maybe.” Sam was unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt, the archangel eager to feel Sam against him once more. Sam stood up and yanked his own shirt over his head and Gabriel took a split second just to take everything in. Sam grins and picks the angel up, holding onto his legs. “Ya know, Samoose. I could get use to this.” Sam was gently kissing Gabriel’s neck and balancing the angel on his hips. “I know, mi amor.” Sam cooed. “Oh, Father, Sammy don’t do that!” Gabriel moaned. “Aww, did that little change in voice turn you on, angel?” Sam chuckled walking back to the bed. “So, Sammy,” Gabriel started. “You ever think of settling down like Cassie and Dean-o?” Gabriel asked. Sam already knew he had Lucifer’s blessing, but he had to keep the engagement a secret. “When I meet the right person.” Sam chuckled. “But, you have me!” Gabriel pouted. “And maybe we will settle down, Gabriel, darling.” Sam stroked the angel’s back and knew exactly how to make gabriel relax. “It’s been months, darling, what’s been going on with the trickster?” Sam kissed the tip of Gabriel’s nose. “Well I visited 13 countries and found the very last one exciting.” Gabriel went on about the scenery and how he wished Sam went with him, causing Sam to blush. “You ever been to Fiji, Gabriel?” Gabriel thought for a moment. “No, why?” “Just asking, my angel.” Sam ran his fingers through luscious, golden hair before the power surged and kicked back on. “Guess the newlyweds needed more than 15 minutes.” Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel. “We’ll have our fun later, mi armor, I promise.” 


	8. Questions arise

Night had fallen kind of early and Sam was in Dean’s room getting ready while Cas helped Gabriel out. “Tonight’s the big night, Sammy!” Dean was eager, his little brother was finally going to ask the archangel to marry him. “Well, the angels are our in laws.” Sam shuddered inwardly “And technically demons,too.” Dean added. “I’m glad I took you advice, Dean.” Sam hugged his brother and the two walked out. Dean was in the kitchen immediately and Cas poofed in startling Dean. “Damn it, Cas!” Dean jumped wielding a butcher knife in his hand. “No reason to jump out of your skin, is Sam ready?” “Of course, is Gabriel?” Cas nodded to the dining room where Sam stood stunned seeing Gabriel in a form fitting black suit. “Wow.” Was all Sam could say. The golden haired angel locked eyes with his better half. “Wow, yourself, Samuel.” Gabriel closed the small steps between them and kissed Sam, his cared melting away and the mere touch of the younger Winchester. “Let’s eat, my angel.” Sam pulled a chair out for Gabriel, leaned down and kissed the archangel’s neck. “So, Samoose, care to tell me why we’re dressed up and why Dean-o and Cassie are making us dinner?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows grinning. “Cause, I felt like treating you right.” Sam smirked and took Gabriel’s hand, he was waiting for the exact moment to ask Gabriel the most important question. Both Sam and Gabriel were there when Dean proposed to Cas. Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand, the angel was trying to figure out what was going on and smiled. “Need to ask me something?” Gabriel asked and Sam knew it was now or never. Sam got down on one knee and took a small box out looked up at Gabriel. Tears were welling up in Gabriel’s eyes. “I never met any angel who could put up with me. When we first met, all that was running through my head was ‘how can this guy be a trickster?’ I love you Gabriel, and I would love to spend my life with you. Gabriel, will you become my forever?” Gabriel nodded while trying not to cry. Sam slipped the band on his finger and hugged Gabriel tightly. “So he said yes?” Dean asked, leaning against the door frame. “Yep, going to be a Winchester soon.” Gabriel winked and smiled at Cas. “So, Cassie, did Samuel here ask you for permission.” “Actually, since you are an archangel, love, I had to go ask Lucifer.” Sam admitted. “Luci allowed it?” “Yeah, as long as he can be at the wedding of the millennium.” Sam perked up. “Let’s eat, then we’ll figure out a date.” “Well,then, dinner is served, my brothers.” Dean chuckled as he and Cas brought food in for the newly engaged couple. “Dig in.” Cas offered. “We’ll be in our room.” Dan walked with Cas whispering something in Cas’s ear which caused the angel to laugh.

 

8 months later, Sam was sitting on the couch with Gabriel’s head on his lap, grinning and talking about the wedding that was fast approaching. “So you’ll wear the dress, Sammy?” Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “No, you agreed to go dress shopping.” “But I didn’t say it was for me.” Gabriel replied. Sam chuckled and took Gabriel’s hand in his own. “One week, my angel.” Sam spoke intertwining their fingers. “So when do we have to get my dear ole brother?” Gabriel asked cautiously. “Whenever.” Sam looked to table where the lock box was. “We could always get him now, if you’d like, Gabriel.” San ran his fingers through Gabriel’s golden locks. “Yeah. Should we get Cas and Dean?” Gabriel asked, but Sam shook his head in response. Gabriel sprung to his feet and walked to lock box with Sam by his side. One simple incantation later and the two were in front of Lucifer’s cage.

 

“Wedding already?” Lucifer cooed looking Sam over. “It’s a week from today, but we wanted to come get you early.” Gabriel said wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam smirked a bit at Lucifer. “Like Gabriel said, we came early to bring you back to the bunker.” Sam fished out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. “Oh, not here, Sammy.” Gabriel his his face in Sam’s back. “They’re for Lucifer, they have multiple inscriptions to keep him from using any powers. You need to let go so I can get him out.” Sam kissed Gabriel and walked over to Lucifer’s cage. Moments later Sam was face to face with him. “Cuff me,Sasquatch.” Lucifer grinned wickedly as Sam tightened the cuffs around Lucifer’s wrist. “Remember when I did this to you? You couldn’t stop screaming for more.” Sam swallowed hard and refused to look in Lucifer’s eyes. He walked out of the cage dragging Lucifer with him. “Samuel..” Gabriel began. “We’ll talk later. I promise, my angel.” Sam gently kissed Gabriel’s cheek and the three of them appeared in the living room.

 

Dean took Lucifer off Sam’s hands, while Cas put up wards around the house. Sam took Gabriel’s hand and the two of them disappeared to their bedroom. 


	9. The Truth

 

“What happened while you were in the cage?” Gabriel asked shutting the bedroom door.  “It was, painful.” Sam admitted. “Is what Lucifer said true?”Sam took a shaky breath and nodded. Gabriel leaned against the door and Sam sat on the edge of the bed. “Rape.” Was all Sam could muster as he began bawling and the golden angel rushed to his side. “Oh, Sammy.” Gabriel had his arms tight around his fiancé, he was trying his best to console him when he knew he had to change the subject. “Sammy, tell me about the first time we met.” Gabriel was frantic as he kissed his fiancé’s temple. Sam’s chest was heaving with regret, sadness and guilt when he saw the golden eyes in front of him. “Oh, Gabriel.” Sam wrapped his own arms around Gabriel and pulled him on his lap. The two sat in silence as Sam’s breath returned to normal. He stoked Gabriel’s cheek swallowing down the past. “We don’t have to talk about it, Samoose.” Gabriel smiled and looked up in the hazel eyes that captured him all those years ago. “I never talk about it, but I should, you're my angel, my better half.” Sam took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll start with the day I got in the cage.” Sam began. “I mean I thought once I was there, I would be saved by Cas or something. No, it was pure torture. I mean yes, I was on the racks for what felt like eternity, but once I was brought back.” Sam swallowed hard and gripped Gabriel’s hand. “I kept praying that Lucifer would have broken out, but no. That’s when the sexual torture began.” Sam took a shaky breath and continued. “At first it was just being pinned to the bed, then it developed to the point of being tied to the bed, blindfolded.” Sam shuddered and Gabriel kissed Sam gently. “It wasn’t just Lucifer. Other demons, they joined in on Lucifer’s twisted ways.” “No wonder your heart is so fragile.” Gabriel murmured looking in Sam’s tear filled eyes. “You were brave, Sammy, and look where you are! With a goofy angel brother-in-law and a wonderful brother. Now you’re marrying a trickster, hell an archangel!” Gabriel gently pushed Sam’s shoulders. Sam leaned back at the touch and smiled up at Gabriel. “Hello, my angel.” Sam  whispered nipping at Gabriel’s neck. A playful hum came from Gabriel as he trailed his hands down Sam’s legs. “I am the luckiest angel in all of heaven.” Gabriel chuckled capturing Sam’s lips with his own. “You stole that from Cas, Gabriel.” Sam chuckled and sat the angel up. “So?” Gabriel toyed with the hem of Sam’s dress shirt. “Only you, Gabriel.” Sam smirked and guided Gabriel’s hands to the buttons. “Go ahead.” Sam whispered, kissing Gabriel’s jawline. Gabriel fumbled with the buttons and Sam put his hands on the angel’s. “Take your time.” Sam dropped his hands and started on Gabriel’s buttons. The two were sitting in front of each other hunger in their eyes. Sam gripped Gabriel’s hips and slowly kissed the angel, bringing him as humanly possible to him. They were both gripping at each other’s skin. “Gabriel, please.” Sam begged. The archangel rolled his hips against the hunter’s moans escaping both of their lips. Gabriel stood, though only to be slammed into the wall. “Needy much, Winchester?” Gabriel chuckled and moaned as teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh on his neck. “Need you, so bad, Gabriel.” Sam breathed stepping back from the angel. “Oh, Sammy, you’re paying for damaged goods.” Gabriel snapped off the rest of their clothing and laid Sam on the bed.


	10. The Blow Out

Sun, something Sam couldn’t see with golden wings blocking his view, but he chuckled and stroked the wings encasing him. “Mm, Sammy, you know what will happen if you keep doing that.” Gabriel chuckled. “We gotta check on Luci, Cassie and Dean-o.” Realization hit Gabriel and his wing retracted. “Oh, Samoose, are you okay with Luci here and coming to the wedding?” Gabriel looked up at Sam, who was stroking golden locks. “ ‘M fine, Gabriel. You helped me a lot last night.” Sam admitted. Gabriel nodded and got up, wandering to Sam’s closet. He tossed Sam a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “Moose, I think these will be too big on me, but..” Gabriel snapped his own sweatpants on and threw on one of Sam’s flannel, leaving it unbuttoned. Sam finished getting dressed and looked at Gabriel, almost losing it. “Gabe…” Sam warned, he was so turned on, but the two walked to an unmarked room. 

 

Once inside Sam shivered. “For Father’s sake, Lucifer!” Gabriel complained. “You know I burn cold, Gabriel, brother.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and Lucifer checked over Sam. “Still and tight as usual, Sammy.” Sam felt his blood run to ice. “We’re just here to check on you, Luci.” Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest the flannel following. San wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist. “You want anything, Luci?” Sam asked gently grinding against Gabriel. Gabriel closed his eyes while Lucifer rolled his. “Not at the moment, but moose and featherbutt showed me where everything is.” Lucifer responded stepping close to the couple. “He was mine first.” Sam held Gabriel back and walked out with the archangel. 

 

“Gabriel!” Sam was worried about the archangel and he disappeared before Sam could wrap his arms around him. Dean ran into the living room seeing his brother kneeling where the archangel stood. Dean sat beside his brother and consoled him trying to keep him from drinking or going to kill Lucifer. 

Cas was beside Gabriel in an instant. “Gooood, Cassie, you don’t need to follow me!” Gabriel slurred. “Enough Mai tais, Gabriel. You know the trauma Sam has been through. What Lucifer said is something you should never take them to heart.” Cas held his brother brother up and they reappeared in the living room. 

 

“Cas,” Dean  stood and helped him bring Gabriel to the couch. Sam, on the other hand, was in the shower trying to calm down. Once Gabriel was sober, however, he tried to escape once more while Dean’s back was turned, “Really, Gabriel?” Cas stood in front of Gabriel. “Look, Cassie, Sam’s moved on, hasn’t he?” Gabriel sobbed. He was still believing what Lucifer said. “No, he’s in the shower trying to--” Gabriel disappeared, reappearing behind Sam. “Sammy.” Gabriel whispered. Sam turned around and held onto the archangel. “My angel has returned.” Sam murmured caressing Gabriel’s back.. “Sammy, are you alright?” Gabriel asked. “I will be.” Gabriel shut the water off and grabbed a towel for Sam. “And what about you, Gabriel?” Sam asked. “Hello, Trickster!” Gabriel snapped and had dry clothes on. “Better, Sammy?” Sam chuckled and followed Gabriel back to their room. 


	11. Time For A Wedding

It was the morning of their wedding and Sam was trembling in excitement. Cas had taken Gabriel and Lucifer out of town for the bachelor party, while Dean gathered some old friends for their own at the bunker. Sam shook his head at how messy the bunker became. Sam chuckled and picked up the empty beer bottles and burger wrappers, tossing them in the trash. Sam walked to Dean’s room and knocked on the door. “Dean, it’s game day, gotta head down to the church.” Dean opened the door and to Sam’s surprise he wasn’t hung over. “I know, Cas just called me.” Sam smiled and walked to his room with Dean following in tow.   
“We need to stop by the florist to get mine and Gabriel’s crowns.” “Right, the two of you decided to be hippies for your wedding.” Dean rolled his eyes. “It was Gabriel’s idea, Dean.” Sam walked over to his brother. “Relax, Gabriel and I will be living together.” Sam added grabbing his tuxedo from the closet.   
The boyd headed toward the impala, Sam still grinning ear to ear about his big day and Dean laughing when Sam started singing a long to a song called Bandaged Hand. The two of them arrived at the florist and Sam was still humming that song. A young woman smiled seeing Sam back. “Hey, Sam! Here for those beautiful crowns?” “Yep, it’s the big day. Dean and I are heading to the church so I can exchange my vows with the archangel.” Sam concluded. “Yeah, gabriel, swung by to get the to get the other flowers and paid for the order.” The young woman went to the fridge and grabbed two long boxes. Sam grinned and handed the boxes to Dean to hold. “Good luck!” She said before the boys left.

Once in the impala, Dean looked at Sam and smiled. “My little brother is all grown up.” They drove off to the church, none of the day felt real. It was excitement from the time Sam woke up. There was a flash and Sam whipped his head to find the source. “Just the photographer, relax, Sammy.” Dean ushered Sam into another empty room and Sam set the tux down. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re more nervous than you look, Sammy.” Dean spoke, walking over to Sam. “Deep breath and change into your tux. I’ll fix everything, then.” Sam nodded, Dean left to go give Gabriel his crown. Sam relaxed and changed into his tux. “This is so surreal.” Came a familiar voice. “Gabriel, you know.. ahhh screw it.” Sam turned on his heel, but it was Cas. “Oops, sorry, Castiel.” Sam blushed. “You look wonderful and Gabriel will love how you look.” Cas walked in and fixed Sam’s tie. Dean walked in and smiled. “You clean up nice,Sammy.” Dean smirked and opened the box. It was a a beautiful gold and green rose flower crown. Sam adjusted the flower crown on his head and smiled. “That angel, I tell you.” Sam laughed. “Well he looks just as sharp as you.” Dean added. Sam checked the time. “Ready?”   
Sam nodded and walked out with his brother. The church was small and it didn’t bother anyone in attendance. Gabriel stood at the altar, Castiel and Lucifer by his side, in a white tuxedo and a gold tie. Brown and green flower crown adorning the angel’s hair, golden hair standing out even more. Sam chuckled and took Gabriel’s hand once he reached the altar. Dean took his rightful place beside Sam with a smile. “You boys wrote your own vows.” The officiant stated.  
“Samoose.” Gabriel started, then chuckled. “We’ve known each other for five years and dated for three of them. I was incognito, on the run from my family, but you saw something in me that was beyond me being an archangel. You saw,me, the man who stands in front of you. Oh, Sammy, I’ve never loved anyway like I do for you.” Gabriel finished and smiled at Sam, Cas handed him the ring and Gabriel slipped it on Sam’s finger. Sam took a deep breath and started. “Gabriel, my angel, my better half, my lover. It took me so long to realize my feelings for you. Each passing day I knew somewhere, deep inside, I could love you. Turns out I really did love you and here we stand preparing to say I do. So Gabriel, what do you say?” Sam smiled and Gabriel nodded. Dean handed Sam the wedding band and he slid the band onto Gabriel’s finger. “Finally.” Cas whispered. Sam and Gabriel kissed to seal their marriage and both gripped each other’s hand smiling.

“So, I guess, Fiji?” Sam asked. “Off to Fiji!” Gabriel replied and in one quick snap the two were gone.


End file.
